Fiore
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kau sama dengan bunga, Contessa. Bunga memberiku ilusi dan juga realita. Oneshot -kemungkinan ada sekuel.


**Fiore**

===OO===

_Fiore project_

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Ragnarok Online © __**Lee Myoung Jin**_

_Genre: Romance / __Spiritual_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

_Mungkin tidak banyak fungsi yang mampu benda manis itu berikan, meskipun ia adalah sesuatu yang romantis._

_._

_Hanya mampu bertahan sekitar beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya jatuh._

_._

_Lalu, mengapa ia tetap disukai oleh orang banyak?_

_._

_Fiore, tu sei lo stesso con quella persona._

_._

Tidak terdapat banyak sinar matahari siang itu. Semilir angin yang berdesis tidak terlalu membawa banyak perubahan ekspresi wajah bagi mereka yang menginginkan sinar hangat dari atap kanvas bumi. Rindang dan tidak terlalu terik memang menjadi salah satu kelebihan kota para pemanah yang beralaskan rumput ini, namun ada kalanya para penduduk maupun pengunjung berharap dapat menerima sinar matahari dalam jumlah lebih.

"Camelia, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Seorang High Priest dengan surai coklat dan garis-garis merah tipis di selipan anak rambutnya mengangkat kedua bahunya secara perlahan. Seharusnya tidak ada yang ia tunggu memang.

"Cepatlah, kau berjanji akan mengantarku ke Hugel, bukan? Bagaimana jika aku lipat gandakan bayaranku?"

Postur tubuh Camelia yang indah dan terawat semakin terlihat jelas ketika wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia segera memegang sebuah batu kristal berwarna biru sembari merapalkan sesuatu, dan portal dengan arah tujuan Hugel sudah berada di depan mata.

"_Thanks_." pria itu memberikan Camelia sebuah kedipan mata yang menggoda. Camelia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali terduduk di bawah bayang-bayang pohon tua kota Payon. Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan sahabatnya yang baru saja ia bantu antarkan menuju Hugel. Apa yang sesungguhnya Camelia tunggu?

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia merasa sendiri. Tidak, tidak sendiri dalam arti sesungguhnya. Temannya banyak, dan mereka sering berkumpul bersama. Namun, Camelia merasa ada sesuatu yang… kurang.

"Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Alfieri." Camelia bergumam sendiri, menyebutkan nama pria tersebut dalam kalimatnya. Seandainya dalam setiap hembusan nafas yang ia buang untuk menyebut sepotong kata Alfieri adalah seperti merapalkan mantra untuk memanggil orang tersebut, Camelia tidak akan merasa sendiri. Ia paham, bahwa pria tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa dilarang jika sudah mengenai darah muda. Pria tersebut aktif di alam bebas, mencari banyak sekali sesuatu untuk diburu, entah untuk dijual atau untuk ia kenakan sendiri. Camelia tidak pernah mengerti, namun entah mengapa terkadang ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat mengerti mengenai sosok Alfieri. Camelia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah teman masa kecil Alfieri. Camelia berhutang banyak pada pria tersebut. Berkat Alfieri, Camelia mampu melihat dunia. Mampu terbebas dari sesuatu yang selama ini selalu mengikat wanita tersebut.

"Seandainya kau datang dan berdiri di hadapanku, Alfieri, aku akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini," Camelia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Apa yang tengah kau cari, Alfieri? Sesulit itukah untuk mencari sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Kau memang tak pernah puas, bukan?"

Lagi. Camelia seperti orang yang paling mengenal Alfieri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Camelia, lihat!"

Kedua kelopak mata Camelia terbuka lebar. Iris safir nya berkelebat melihat sekitar. Sebuah lembah dan tumpukan batu yang membentuk pilar-pilar tinggi. Langit yang berwarna senja dengan sedikit sapuan warna biru di puncak langit dan tanah bebatuan yang berdebu? Camelia merasa seperti berada di tempat-tempat indah layaknya buku dongeng yang kerap ia baca ketika sedang sendiri.

"Hati-hati."

Seorang Hunter muda yang terlihat bersemangat tengah mengaitkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari tangan seorang Priest wanita yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Ayolah, Camelia. Lembah ini indah, bukan? Mengapa kau masih sungkan untuk memperhatikan sekitar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sungkan, Alfieri."

"Lalu?" Alfieri tersenyum untuk Camelia. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir bebatuan, menikmati lukisan alam yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Aku pernah dengar dari Ayah, bahwa ada sebuah lembah yang begitu dalam dan terlihat membunuh," Camelia duduk di samping Alfieri. "Namun pesona sekitarnya begitu indah. Terjangan debu dan bebatuan cokelat muda yang terlihat sulit untuk dipecahkan. Dan dirimu… menurutku, kau termasuk pesona sekitar lembah yang sedang berada di hadapanku."

Alfieri hanya tertawa dan mengacak surai Camelia secara perlahan.

"Maaf, namun kau adalah teman masa kecilku, Camelia."

Camelia tersenyum, dan ia bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah meregangkan otot untuk sementara, wanita tersebut menikmati semilir angin dan menaruh impiannya di langit senja.

"Aku tahu, bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda." sanggah Camelia perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku pergi darimu besok pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan? Camelia tidak mungkin akan terus seperti ini selamanya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kemarin siang ia masih baik-baik saja. Ia yang membukakan portal untukku menuju Hugel."

"Camelia, bangun… Ini aku, Alfieri di Giossimo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pergi… dariku? Kemana, Alfieri?"

"Entahlah. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu." Alfieri tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Camelia perlahan.

"Jangan cemas, aku akan pulang cepat. Sebentar lagi, aku juga akan menjadi seorang Sniper untukmu. Janji padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang High Priest yang baik hati, ya?"

"Mencari apa, Alfieri? Biarkan aku ikut denganmu! Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Tunggulah aku di kota kelahiranku, mengerti? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah dua hari Camelia tidak membuka matanya." Alfieri menggenggam kuat tangan Camelia, seolah berharap dengan ia menggenggamnya Camelia akan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Tenanglah, Alfieri. Lima tahun ia menunggumu, mungkin saja ia lelah berharap dan harapannya untuk bertemu denganmu terbentuk di alam tidurnya. Biarkan ia merasa senang walau hanya dalam bentuk ilusi. Kau tahu, Camelia tidak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu."

Setangkai bunga Valhalla Alfieri selipkan di sela-sela jemari Camelia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang nyata dari Camelia. Wanita tersebut tetap memalingkan kedua bolah matanya dari realita terindah baginya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu, Camelia, jika aku tahu bahwa akan seperti ini akhir dari harapanku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Alfieri pergi?" Camelia yang tengah merapikan pangkuannya dari berjumput-jumput rumput bertanya pada sahabatnya, yang juga sahabat Alfieri. "Padahal aku sudah menjadi seorang High Priest yang baik hati seperti ia inginkan, namun mengapa ia tak kunjung pulang?"

Sahabatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia telah diberi pesan oleh Alfieri untuk tidak memberitahukan wanita itu kemana ia pergi. Dua tahun pertama yang Camelia habiskan untuk mencari jawaban kemana Alfieri pergi tidak kunjung ia peroleh. Semua terasa melelahkan dan sia-sia.

"Tidak bisa beritahu karena disuruh Alfieri?"

"Hahaha, ya begitulah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa jika aku tidak melarangmu untuk memberitahunya kemana aku pergi, apakah ia akan menjadi lebih bahagia?"

"Mengapa kau tidak masuki saja perasaan Camelia?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Alfieri, ini sudah tahun ketiga, lho." Camelia mengingatkan Alfieri, meski pria tersebut tidak berada di hadapannya.

"Alfieri, setahun yang lalu aku mengingatkanmu bahwa kau sudah pergi selama tiga tahun. Hari ini, menjadi tahun yang keempat."

"Tahun kelima, eh? Tidak mengapa, asal kau membiarkanku menunggumu, ini sudah lebih baik dari apapun juga."

.

.

.

.

.

"Camelia, apakah kau merasa sendiri? Aku mencarikan bunga ini untukmu, Camelia. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Bukalah matamu, Camelia."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan hal selain 'sahabat baik'? Camelia menganggapmu lebih dari itu."

"Camelia, apa kau masih menyimpan rasa padaku?"

"Perhatikan saja apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang, bisa kau simpulkan sendiri betapa dalam ia mengubur perasaannya sendiri demi terus berada di sampingmu."

Hembusan nafas berat yang menguar secara tiba-tiba menyentakkan Alfieri dari lamunannya.

"Al…fieri?"

"Camelia, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah…"

"Syukurlah…"

Alfieri memeluk Camelia erat, seolah ia takkan mau lagi melepas wanita tersebut.

"Bunga apa ini? Cantik sekali." komentar Camelia jujur. Ia memperhatikan setangkai bunga berwaran unik yang terselip di jemarinya.

"Bunga Valhalla. Maaf, ternyata untuk mencari bunga ini sangat memakan waktu. Lima tahun adalah penantian yang cukup panjang untukmu. Aku minta maaf, Camelia."

"Tidak apa, Alfieri. Menikmatimu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kau tahu, apa arti bunga ini?"

"Kebahagiaan dan kemenangan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, terimakasih. Aku lebih menyukai bunga ini jika kau ada disini, Alfieri. Sayang, kau tetaplah Alfieri yang pergi jauh dariku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ia… ternyata manis saat tertidur, bukan begitu?" Alfieri mengelus pelan anak rambut Camelia. Bunga Valhalla masih terselip di jemari wanita tersebut.

"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang ia lihat di alam tidurnya?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, realita terlihat seperti ilusi baginya dan ilusi adalah realita untuknya. Sama, seperti bunga ini. Bunga yang memberiku ilusi kebahagiaan padahal sesungguhnya kebahagiaanku adalah Camelia itu sendiri."

.

_Kau seperti bunga._

_Indah, tanpa cela._

_Namun mengapa aku tetap mengabaikanmu?_

_Membuatmu jauh dariku._

_Aku tak ayalnya dengan mereka yang membenci parasmu._

_Kau indah hanya untuk sesaat._

_Apa aku terlena dengan semua itu?_

_Aku manusia yang tak pernah puas._

_Bunga, kau sama dengan wanita itu._

_Fiore, tu sei lo stesso con quella persona._

_._

Bingung baca fic nya? Iya, saya juga.

Btw maaf untuk Necro Antharez yang sewaktu itu me review fic saya, terimakasih untuk review Anda! Maaf belum bisa saya balas karena modem sedang disita, dan di daerah perumahan saya tidak ada wifi yang mudah dijangkau. Mengenai fic saya yang belum komplit itu, rencananya mau dihapus, soalnya nggak jelas juga alur ceritanya jadi saya bingung bikin lanjutannya.

Furthermore, have a nice new year! *telat*


End file.
